Various filter elements are known in the art for filtering fluid as it passes through a fluid path. Filter elements include, in part, filtering media which remove impurities from a fluid, such as, for example, oil or fuel that passes through a filter media.
In most applications, either the filter element or the filter media associated therewith must be periodically replaced to reduce the potential of developing unacceptably high impedance in the fluid path flow restriction.
While known filter elements have proven to be acceptable for various applications, such conventional filter elements are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their overall performance and cost. Therefore, a need exists to develop improved filter assemblies that advance the art.